


[Vid] Phantasia

by dar_vidder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: Harry Potter vid series set to the soundtrack from Disney's Fantasia.





	1. Phantasia

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding each of the individual 11 vids from Phantasia as subsequent chapters to this post so if anyone is running low on time and/or wants to watch a particular vid from the series on its own, they can do so more easily.

Please choose 1080p for best quality.

  



	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Toccata And Fugue In D Minor, BWV 565

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	4. The Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Chinese Dance

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	5. The Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dance of the Hours

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	6. Magical Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	7. House Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Russian Dance

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	8. A Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Symphony No. 6 (Pastoral)

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	9. Poisoning the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rite of Spring

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	10. The Tale of the Three Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Arabian Dance
> 
> Submitted to 2017 VividCon Premieres vidshow

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	11. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Night on Bald Mountain
> 
> Submitted to 2017 VividCon Challenge vidshow

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


	12. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Waltz of the Flowers

Please choose 1080p for best quality.


End file.
